Life Of A Pukie Killer
This is a story of a Pookie Killer called Kyle Hollister moving to Normington Town City. Follow Kyle in his new life with the people he encounters and the events in his new life! Chapter 1: About Kyle Hello, my name is Kyle Hollister. I am going to tell you about moving to Normington. As a Pookie Hunter, I really wished to change category and be a professional Pookie Killer and here i am now! I lived in Penguins Borough and I really loved it there! I absolutely love watching TV, playing on my computer, and l beat Pukies. My favourite show is Fairly Odd Teachers and CJ's Terrific Torture Rooms! Also, I love my friends so much! Like Alex or Fredrick. I am 11 years old and just changed colors 3 years ago. I have a 3 year old little sister called Rosie and 4 year old twin brothers called Harry and Harrison, who all kill Pookies with me! This is my life! Chapter 2: Moving Day! Kyle's View " Kyle just hurry up!" my mom shouted. " MOM! I GOTTA GET MY STUFF!" I yelled. " Wait for me I have to put my stuff of Pookie torture!" Rosie said. We drove to Penguinsborough Airport. Rosie was singing her head off. So was the twins because they never had been on a plane before. I have been on a plane plenty of times so I took out my computer and played on it as usual. Chapter 3: Arriving at Normington Kyle's View After one day, we finally arrived at Normington. It wasn't as good as Penguinsborough. So went we got to our home and I was shocked at the home. It was like so majestic and beautiful! Well, I had to get used to it so I listened. My room was little but more larger than my sister's. I unpacked my stuff into my room and it was soon dark. I got into my pajamas and set my alarm clock and went to sleep. Chapter 4: A Very Weird Letter Kyle's View It was morning, so I got up and got ready for today. I chose my clothes ( a t-shirt and some trainers) and went downstairs for breakfast. " Kyle, you got new brand stuff of tortures!" Rosie said. " Oh, thanks!" I replied and that letter said: To Kyle Hollister You are going to Normington High School! You will need lunch money, a bag, a water bottle and a pencil case but also your hammer, knifes and brass knuckles for Pookie Tortures! From Miss Hughes ( Headteacher of Normington High) " Well? Aren't you excited!" Harry asked. " I guess I am excited!" I replied. I actually SO MUCH excited!. A few hours later, it was bedtime. Chapter 5: Ready for Normington High School Kyle's mother View Kyle woke up like crazy today. He 'VERY '''ready for his new school at all! I kept telling that 11 year old to wake up and pulled his blankets off him. " WADDUP!" he yelled. So, he liked Penguinsborough high school so obviously he will liked his new one. Harry, Harrison and Rosie were waiting for their breakfasts so I told Kyle to get dressed into his new uniform. Few seconds later he had his breakfast and went to watch TV. Kyle's school bus came and he get in that bus! Good thing he got onto it so Kyle can tell me about school. Chapter 6: Normington High School Kyle's View I went on the bus and saw some Normington children. They all stare at me since I was from Penguinsborough. " Penguinsborough is so cool!, everyone smells there!" one child said. Another said " Lots of super penguins in that fresh cool town!". I felt that I was gonna have a nice day today! Class started and I got my books out. My new teacher was called Miss Hampson and she told me to introduce myself to the class. " I am Kyle Hollister, I have just moved from Penguinsborough to here and I have 3 little siblings called Harry, Harrison and Rosie," I said. Everyone started applauding at me. " PENGUINSBOROUGH, SO COOL!!! YOU ARE SURE LUCKY!" one child said. I felt like a king and I like so much Normington High School! When I got home, I was so glad of my journey! And I got more friends! Chapter 7: Torture session! = Kyle's View = My second day at school, it was time for some torture sessions! The teacher brought us a bunch of Pookies freshly captured and we were in teams of 3. My new mates told me how they killed Pookies, I told them how I do it and they were amazed! I was so glad about being praise about my skills! So the Pookies were on the table, tied up and their mouths were taped. I took off the one on my table and it started screaming like hell, so I told my mates to watch how I do it: I punched the Pookie many times, enough to make him cry, told the Pookie to stop screaming with insults. The Pookie has stop screaming, scared of me. My mates wer amazed again and everyone applaud me. So my team and I dissect the Pookie slowly, making her crying but Colin, my mate, stomp on her chest, making her cough blood a bit. I show them my skills: I rip the Pookie's limbs, one by one and very slowly, hearing the tissues and muscles tearing a part like a sheet. She was bleeding so much and Colin put spikes in the Pookies' stumps, making her screaming like hell. After we tear up her organs, again slowly. We finished it after ripping her heart out, we saw her life fading away from her body. It was so fun and eryone started to kill their Pookies like my way! I was so proud! Another good day and a I made more new friends! Chapter 8: The New TV = Kyle's View = The next day, I wanted to watch TV but there was no Pengy Network or Star TV. I told my mom but she had an idea. " I looked up TV just for children in Normington!" she said. That was cool so I downloaded Normington TV. It took 15 minutes to download. I was going to put on Normington Killer but Rosie wanted on Normington Junior and I slap and beat her. Mom stop me and suggested we go to the park. Chapter 9: Normington Park = Kyle's Mother View = I had enough of Kyle beating Rosie so I took them to Normington Park. It is just so nice to have a skatepark for Kyle and children like him. He just loves to skate. Rosie, Harry and Harrison just love the pookie park because of that climbing frame. Well, Kyle just loves skating. However, Rosie wants to skate but she's far too young. Suddenly, I heard a BANG! A child was screaming in pain and that was a Pookie. Chapter 10: New friends and Pookie Beat! = Kyle's View = I told some children at the skatepark I was from Penguinsborough so they became friends! But a Pookie who was next to us asked if we can be their friends but we refused: I grabbed my board, my new friends hold the Pookie very hard and I slam my skate on the Pookie's head, creating a BANG! noise. Mother, Harry and Harrison rushed over to me, congrulate me. I make her one bruise on her forehead but everyone in the park beat her to death. Mother checked me up and I was ok but I told her the Pookie was nothing. A few minutes, I got bored so I watched some CJ's Terrific Torture Rooms and I was better. Chapter 11: Skyping Fredrick and Alex = Kyle's View = The next day, I was aloud to download Skype and guess who was on Skype..... MY BEST FRIENDS, FREDRICK AND ALEX! I skyped them and they were online! " Hello Kyle, why don't you come visit us anymore?" asked Alex. " Well, my family moved to Normington and... please don't be mad!" I replied. " We are not mad at you Kyle! Normington is beautiful!" smiled Fredrick. " I'm glad you guys still like me! Everyone praise me in Normington and Im so glad! I want to go to Penguinsborough, thougth" I sighed. Chapter 12: Getting Grounded = Kyle's View = It was already dinnertime so I came down. It was spinach for lunch and I absolutely love spinach so I decided to kick myself in!. " WOWWIE! I love spinach!". " Ok, you can have it!" replied mum happily. After I came to watch CJ's Terrific Underground but Rosie came in and turned on Turtle Tots. I was so angry I picked her up and threw her to the stairs, beat her again. This time, Harrison saw what happened but helped me to beat Rosie with fun! But mother saw us and screamed: " KYLE AND HARRY HOLLISTER GO TO YOUR ROOM!" "What have I done?" I thought to myself, laughing... Chapter 13:Capturing Pookies = Kyle's View = I stayed in my room for the night. I was so bored, I tried to think of something. I then came up with a cool idea. I decided to get some Pookies in our home! Harry and I quietly quit our bedrooms, we go in a Petshop, there was a bunch of Pookies, about 30 and more! So we called our friends and kill all many Pookies, I captured 3 Pookies for Harry and me! Our friends killed or captured the rest of them. Chapter 14: Morning Beat = Kyle View = It was the next day and I beat the 3 pookies up with some belt hit. Harry and I called Alex and Fredrick, Rosie wanted to joins us but I kicked her in the stair again. We decided to put some nails in their skins and slow, for more fun! I also brought hammers: we slam their little flippers, making them screaming. After a long session of torture, we decided to burn them alive. All in the morning! Chapter 15: Kill them all! = Kyle's View = Some Pookies manage to invade the school during an examen and the director said: KILLED THEM ALL WITHOUT ANY HESITATION!!! There was a carnage: students, teachers and cops all destroyed those Pookies! Some ran away but the cops hunt them, captured those Pookies and burn them alive. We also captured Pookies for our sessions tortures! Chapter 16: Life Now I am now 15 years old and in College. I miss my mom( who is now 36), Harry and Harrison ( Who are now 7), and Rosie ( who is now 6). Alex and Fredrick are so happy I am back in town! I have adopted a pink puffle called Destroyah and she would absolutely love to meet my family. I miss Normington... My family is fun and my mother just picked a stupid Pookie called Everest for Rosie: Everest is now tortured by Rosie every day! I am kinda glad she is now a Pookie Hater! My siblings have grew up really well!! Here is my life now! Chapter 17: Coming back from college = Kyle's View = It was the day everyone from college came back. This was the first time I ever beat Everest without Rosie's presence! Trivia * If you want to find more life of a killer, Go to Pookie Killing wiki, Fanfiction Life of a Killer